ABSTRACT Human laminopathies are caused by mutations in genes encoding nuclear lamina (NL) proteins. These proteins form an extensive network that lies beneath the inner nuclear membrane. A unifying disease model suggests that lost tissue homeostasis is due to a failure to maintain adult stem cells. Although NL proteins responsible for laminopathies have been identified, it remains unclear how these proteins maintain healthy stem cell populations and promote tissue homeostasis. The conserved NL family of LEM-domain (LEM-D) proteins play a critical role in building nuclear structure and the NL. LEM-D proteins bind Barrier-to-Autointegration Factor (BAF), a conserved double stranded DNA and histone binding protein. Interactions between LEM-D proteins and BAF target nuclear membranes to chromosomes during nuclear assembly after mitosis. In addition, LEM-D proteins interact with BAF to tether the genome to the nuclear periphery and establish repressed chromatin domains in non-dividing cells. We investigate the Drosophila LEM-D family, focusing on Otefin, a LEM-D protein that is required for survival of adult germline stem cells (GSCs). The otefin mutant GSCs carry structural deformities of the NL and chromatin changes that are shared with laminopathic cells. My lab discovered that these mutant GSCs die because of activation of a novel checkpoint pathway that uses two DNA damage response (DDR) kinases, ATR and Checkpoint kinase 2 (Chk2). Although otefin mutant GSCs carry DNA damage, damage accumulation depends upon Chk2, demonstrating that DNA damage results from checkpoint activation. Based on these and other data, we hypothesize that NL deformation is responsible for activation of ATR and Chk2, a prediction supported by emerging evidence that ATR is a global sensor of structural deformities of cellular components. In this proposal, two Aims are proposed. In Aim 1, we will define the mechanism of ATR/Chk2 activation in otefin mutant GSCs. In Aim 2, we define Chk2- dependent pathways involved in GSC death. We expect our studies will have a broad impact. Nuclear shape changes are shared features of laminopathies and premature aging syndromes. We predict that activation of the NL checkpoint might contribute to lost stem cell maintenance in these diseases.